


【授翻】脆谷乐

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：你们都看过那种很可爱的脆谷乐广告吧，小baby在吃脆谷乐然后弄得满脸都是那种？好吧，我就是想写威尔和老汉的娃一起吃脆谷乐，然后一定要保密因为他害怕汉尼拔知道之后会发飙，因为老汉只想给娃吃他们自己做的食物。然后在威尔喂娃的时候，我想让他和小baby边吃边玩，各种可可爱爱。但老汉回家了，发现威尔在喂娃吃脆谷乐，后面威尔很害怕老汉生气，不好意思地脸红还有说话也结巴了，但最后老汉当然没生气啦，因为他目睹了可爱的茶杯爸爸和脏兮兮的小宝贝这样的珍贵画面。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【授翻】脆谷乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993829) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：首先感谢Anica太太的授权，这是我最爱的AU之一，这个系列一共有40+以上，都是各种温馨甜蜜，茶杯和老汉简直是我心目中的家长楷模，请各位愉快食用。

当爹地在拿下斜挎包时，把他从一只手抛到另一只手中，汉尼拔▪莱克特九世被逗得开心地咯咯笑。威尔▪格雷厄姆正要把包挂在走廊衣橱的钩子上，他儿子一把抓住了他的眼镜然后猛的一拉。挎包掉在了地上，里面的纸张和笔记本撒了一地。  
“哎呀，”威尔大笑起来，逗得小男孩笑得更厉害了。“傻爸爸，嗯？”  
威尔把儿子放下然后去收拾地上的东西。汉尼——这是爸爸们对他的昵称——像所有不满一岁（还差五周）的小孩一样颤巍巍的站起来想要帮忙。就像他帮忙收拾玩具一样，他会把撒落在地上的纸拿给爹地然后得到一个超级热情的感谢。尽管纸有些皱了，爹地应该不会介意的。  
一个黄色的小盒子引起了他的注意，他走过去要把它拿回来。捡起来的时候汉尼发现里面有声音，于是打算摇几下看看里面是什么。  
“你发现了什么？”威尔在整理东西的时候问道。  
“看上去你发现爹地的午饭了。最好藏起来不要让爸爸看见。”  
威尔那天忘记带午饭了，然后餐厅那边貌似就只有这一小盒脆谷乐让他有点兴趣了。而在工作时间和保姆时间之间……  
好吧，这已经不是第一次他忘记吃东西了。  
“爸爸。”汉尼露出了大大的笑容。  
“是的，爸爸。”威尔点点头，然后把他抱了起来。“如果他知道我们吃了脆谷乐的话，他不会高兴的。”  
汉尼把头贴在威尔的下巴，又摇了一下盒子。  
“那种可恶的东西会在孩子还小的时候导致他们的身体发现变化，而这和一些疾病的低龄化有关。”威尔模仿他爱人的声音听上去更像卡通里的邪恶人物，而不是一个外表和内在都受过良好教育的博士。“高糖的食物会降低精力水平和长时间的注意力集中。”  
威尔低头看了眼儿子，他完全没有注意到自己爹地的风趣。  
他们家里的所有东西都是新鲜，健康和手工制作的。从意面到面包，汉尼拔▪莱克特博士（八世）那句他对于吃进身体里的东西都很谨慎的话，并不是开玩笑的。  
当对象是他们儿子的时候，威尔不能责怪他。但孩子有时候的确需要惯一下，而等他儿子再大一点的时候，他会很乐意和他悄悄地分享藏起来的糖果。  
威尔看了看手表。  
“爸爸还要两小时才会回到家。你怎么说，汉尼？想和爹地吃点脆谷乐吗？”  
小家伙嘴里发出了类似赞同的声音。  
汉尼被放到了餐厅的高脚椅里，威尔坐在他的对面。他看着小孩放松的笑容，不由自主地也露出了轻松的笑脸。小孩头上黑色的卷发，无论威尔还是汉尼拔都没有忍心剪掉，还有那在阳光中会显出红色的深色眼睛。汉尼拔的眼睛。威尔从来不知道一个人能在一天里面对着某样东西吻这么多遍。他靠过去然后在小孩的鼻子上快速的轻轻吻了一下。  
他打开盒子，倒了点脆谷乐在托盘里面。威尔把它们放在汉尼够不着的地方，然后拿起了一颗。“呼”地一声把脆谷乐投进了小孩的嘴里。汉尼发出开心的叫声，然后合上了嘴巴。  
“嗯。”意思是想要更多。  
“喜欢吗？”威尔笑着把另一颗脆谷乐放到汉尼嘴里。  
“一个给爹地？”他大声地嚼着脆谷乐，对着小孩扮鬼脸。“一个给汉尼！”  
这次的脆谷乐是火车造型，在空中拐了几个弯才最后进到汉尼的嘴里。  
威尔放了一颗脆谷乐到汉尼手里，小家伙马上抓住了它。他把汉尼的手往他嘴里带，看着小家伙松开手指，然后脆谷乐完美错过了他的嘴巴。  
“哎呀。”小家伙的话让威尔突然大笑起来。  
“对的，宝贝，哎呀！”他又拿起了一颗脆谷乐。“再试一次？”  
他放了一颗新的脆谷乐到汉尼伸出的手中。最后脆谷乐终于进了汉尼嘴里，连同他自己大部分的手指。威尔大声的欢呼，让年幼的儿子也跟着快乐地尖叫，嘴里还含着他的小拳头。  
又有新的脆谷乐放在汉尼的面前，他努力地想要抓住它，但他的小手指头总是不听使唤。  
脆谷乐粘在了他手的一边，有点粘粘的。汉尼利用这个最后把脆谷乐送进了嘴里。继续试了几颗之后，他开始掌握吃脆谷乐的技巧了。  
“真是个聪明的孩子。”威尔柔声说道。他手里举着一颗脆谷乐，发出飞机轰鸣的声音，然后温柔地放到儿子张开的小嘴里。“你喜欢吃这个，对吗？爹地也喜欢吃。”  
汉尼自己拿起了一颗脆谷乐，不用任何提示就把它递到了威尔面前，“爹地！”  
“给爹地吗？”威尔感激地接受了脆谷乐，让小家伙放到他的嘴唇上。  
“爸爸。”汉尼又拿出了另一颗脆谷乐，在空中挥舞着。  
“噢，不。”威尔笑着说，“不要给爸爸脆谷乐。”  
他身体靠了过去，然后一把咬住了小手上的脆谷乐，故意发出咬东西的声音，逗得这快乐的小家伙笑得更大声了。  
“不要给爸爸脆谷乐？这听上去太不公平了。”  
威尔勉强把自己稳住没有从椅子里跳起来，但他的心差点要跳出喉咙了。他重重地咽了下口水，站起来转身，心想他的爱人估计至少也会皱着眉头。他敢肯定那皱眉是因为恶心那些脆谷乐。如果要面对的是汉尼拔的愤怒的话，他不知道自己该怎么办。汉尼拔随意的靠在餐厅的门口，和平时一样充满了禁欲的感觉。威尔的视线落在汉尼拔的嘴唇上，发现和平常一样抿成一条细线，又把目光转到别处。心里想这完全没有任何提示。  
“你提早回来了。”威尔弱弱地说，汉尼开始在高脚椅中扭来扭去。  
“只剩下些文书工作了，我想着可以在晚餐后再继续，因为我想念我的男孩们了。”汉尼拔走过去把儿子抱了起来。威尔可以从他对儿子的话语中听出一丝笑意，“我的小甜心，爸爸很想你。”  
汉尼在爹地吃掉了之前的脆谷乐之后，又拿了一颗新的，然后骄傲地举到汉尼拔面前。  
“给我的吗？”汉尼拔把小孩在臂弯里抛了一下。“你从哪里得来的？”  
“我，嗯，我从……我忘记带午饭了，所以……”威尔轻声地回答，并且感到汉尼拔正皱着眉头看向自己。  
“鉴于那个小盒子里的大部分东西都还在他的托盘里，我可以认为你午饭什么都没吃吗？”  
威尔抬头看了汉尼拔的脸一眼，然后又把目光挪到别处。他知道自己不应该被这个抱着他儿子（他们的儿子）的男人弄得像个学生一样。他都懂，但他的心跳从汉尼拔回来之后就一直没有缓下来过。威尔也知道他在等自己的回应。他想着要不说个谎。他午饭时其实吃了三明治。  
脆谷乐只是零食。但这让他感觉更糟了。  
汉尼拔放在他身上的注意力终于移开了，因为汉尼再次坚持要把脆谷乐喂给自己的爸爸。  
“爸爸。”汉尼重复了一句，而让威尔惊讶的是，汉尼拔竟然顺从地张开了嘴。  
“谢谢，甜心。”威尔听见汉尼拔说，并且把脸埋在小家伙的脖子里，模仿他们晚上读的故事书里的巨怪的声音。对于汉尼拔刚才吃了颗脆谷乐这个事实，威尔只是短暂地惊讶了一下。  
当看到他们儿子的笑容让汉尼拔也高兴起来时，威尔的嘴角也跟着弯了起来。  
汉尼拔把小家伙放回高脚椅中，并把几颗脆谷乐放在他够得着的距离，然后坐了下来。他的手紧紧的环在威尔的腰间，然后把他往自己的身上带。  
“我吓到你了。”  
“没有。”威尔给了否定的回答，尽管这并不是问句。  
“骗子。”汉尼拔温柔地说，把威尔拉到自己的大腿上。“你觉得我会生气？”  
“你是要告诉我你没有吗？”威尔问，侧过身子去帮汉尼把粘在下巴的脆谷乐弄掉。  
“是的。”  
威尔转过身，从汉尼拔回家后第一次和他四目相对。“现在谁才是骗子，莱克特博士？”  
从汉尼拔的胸腔深处传来低沉的笑声。  
“我是有点不高兴。”汉尼拔耸了耸肩承认道。他调整了一下威尔的位置，让他更容易面向自己。“在他接下来的十七年里，我们还会有其他事情是无法达成一致的。从他吃什么，”他意有所指的看了威尔一眼，没有理会他发出的哼声，“到他的学习。无论是哪一点，如果我还不明白你永远也不会给我们儿子带来半点伤害，只想把最好的都给他，那么我真的是蠢透了。”  
在威尔惊讶的表情中，汉尼拔靠过来温柔了吻了他一下。他并没有提起当自己看到他们分享零食的情景时，内心是多么的甜蜜。他更关心威尔是否知道他对于自己来说是多么重要。  
“我很抱歉让你有其他的想法。你是个很好的父亲。”汉尼拔说，“我答应你以后不会这么霸道。”  
威尔对这个真心的承诺笑了笑，心里想到底能维持多久。毕竟，他很了解他爱上的这个男人，强势的性格是他的一部分。这次换威尔靠过去吻了汉尼拔一下，感觉到男人唇上的笑意，威尔的内心觉得暖暖的。  
“但如果你敢带我们儿子去塔可钟之类的地方的话，我会对你做不可描述的事情。”汉尼拔在他们分开的时候说道。  
威尔对这个威胁翻了个白眼：“你得说得再具体一点。我们刚才在说的是你。”  
“如果爹地带你去这么廉价的地方，我们要怎么惩罚他呢？”这次问题的对象是汉尼，小家伙很高兴能得到两位父亲的注意。他笑着把手往下拍了几下托盘。“好的，就这样定了。如果你敢这样做的话，我就不得不打你屁股了。”  
威尔故意做出戏剧性的倒吸一口气的模样，然后危险地眯着眼睛看着面前的男人。  
“很好，但你最好是学会做墨西哥卷饼。什么样的家庭才会没有周二卷饼日？”威尔挑衅道，尽管他并不是很热衷于墨西哥卷饼，但他能想象通过他爱人那双妙手，做出来的卷饼绝对会很美味。  
“那我得更新一下我的食谱了。”汉尼拔薄唇勾起，露出了微笑。  
威尔从汉尼拔的大腿上起来：“这是你说的。”  
汉尼拔也站了起来。毕竟晚餐还得他来负责。  
“好，但我的底线是你所谓的墨西哥炸鸡块那种可怕混合物。”汉尼拔弯腰在儿子的卷发上亲了一下。从汉尼伸出的小手中拿了颗脆谷乐，抛到空中，然后以一种对他这种整天保持良好礼仪的男人来说异常轻松的姿态，用嘴接住了脆谷乐。“我应该把这加到我的购物清单里。在我准备晚餐前，我会弄点东西给你垫垫肚子。”  
汉尼拔说完，不容置疑地往厨房走去。  
“爸爸刚才是拿食物在玩吗？”威尔抱起汉尼，把他举过头顶，“我们要不要检查一下地下室，看爸爸是不是已经重新装修过了？”  
“爸爸。”汉尼开心地咯咯笑，指着汉尼拔走过的门的方向。  
“你说得对，汉尼。”威尔笑了笑，把儿子温柔地抱在怀里，然后往厨房走去，“我们要待在爸爸身边，看看会发生什么。”


End file.
